


不正经恋爱

by richxiannv



Category: Fandoms
Genre: F/M, 季白 - Freeform, 靖凰
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richxiannv/pseuds/richxiannv
Relationships: 季安





	不正经恋爱

“唔……啊～好深…”白皙的双腿缠着身上男人的腰肢，双眸泪光点点的望着他说轻点，可是缠着他的双腿却一点都没有放松的意思。  
季白搂着安迪的腰顶到深处，喘息着俯下身凑过去亲她绯红的面颊，安迪不肯配合，扭来扭去就是不让他亲到。  
然后季白醒了。  
他探下去摸了一把湿淋淋的裤子，在旅馆的单人床上，望着灰白的天花板幽幽的叹了口气。  
才早上五六点，缅甸的太阳还在偷懒，季白蹙着眉头站在阳台上搓裤子，心不在焉地毁尸灭迹，完全没注意到小徒弟什么时候已经站在他身边，“师傅，我来洗吧。”  
季白吓了一跳，动作顿了一顿，扭头一脸冷漠，“不用了。”  
许栩并没有坚持帮忙，“上午跟缅甸警方交接好工作后，这边的工作就全部结束了，我已经买好了下午的机票。”季白点点头，总算心里安慰了点。  
缅甸之行意外的顺利，原来一个月的行程缩减到三周，季白没告诉安迪提前回来的事儿，打算给她一个惊喜。  
然而不提前告知的结果就是，季白回来时，迎接他的只有上海七月炙热的气温和空荡荡的公寓。  
季白呼哧呼哧的淌着一身汗，拉着行李的手垂下，他默默的思考了会儿，还是屈服于夏季的高温下，打算洗个澡再联系安迪，毕竟满身臭汗去见朝思暮想的人似乎也不大对。说服了自己之后，季白开了空调，放好行李后痛痛快快了进了浴室洗了个澡。  
安迪今天本来休息，临时被拉过去参加了个酒会，用老谭的话说，反正她在独守空闺无聊的很，倒不如为公司多挣点钱，在心里骂了一万遍mmp之后，安迪狠宰了自己的老板一顿，然后答应了。  
然而她现在后悔死了，外面热的一丝风都没有，在有空调的车和室内布不觉得，一出停车库都快闷热的晕过去，汗珠子一下子涌出来，今天酒会她还穿了一身厚实又紧身的黑色礼裙，一鼓作气冲到电梯里，安迪绝望的发现，电梯的空调坏了。  
安迪在心里默默的又骂了一万遍万恶的资本家老板，骂完了顺便又把季白骂了个狗血淋头，要不是他不在，她才不用去什么劳什子酒会呢！  
季白擦头发的时候打了个喷嚏，反思了下自己刚洗完澡在空调间里只围一条浴巾是不是太过分了，他默默把空调调高了一度，准备换身衣服去找安迪，密码锁在此刻却滴滴滴的打开了。  
季白还没来得及回头便听到了咚咚两声高跟鞋甩在地上的声音，然后门啪嗒一声锁上，接着玄关处是窸窸窣窣的拉链的声音。  
安迪总算是到了家，凉爽的空调在最后关头拯救了她，她喘了口气甩了高跟鞋就把捂了她一路的的裙子拉了下来，丝袜已经被汗打湿，热气腾腾的贴着皮肉，连拉带拽总算是被扯了下来，安迪撕开里面的胸贴，思量着是不是直接去洗澡，一抬头就看到了沙发背后目瞪口呆的季白。  
季白无论如何都想不到还有这待遇，安迪不愧是女中豪杰，愣了两秒默默的把尖叫声吞回去，捡起地上的裙子勉强挡住了自己，面红耳赤的责怪，“你什么时候回来的？怎么连声音都没有，吓死我了…你……”话到一半时她噤了声，季白看她的眼神太过于露骨，幽深的眼眸中尽是情的火焰，安迪心下暗道不好，扔下裙子拔腿就往浴室狂奔，半路就被拦了下来死死的压在沙发上。  
“季白～”安迪弱弱的哀求，“我还没洗澡，一身都是汗…”  
季白坚定的扒她身上仅存的布料，“就来一次…好不好？嗯？”  
安迪鬼使神差的同意了。  
然后他们在沙发上真的只来了一次。  
安迪欲哭无泪的坐在季白腰上艰难的起伏，这一次也太久了些！她已经在季白身上不由自主的泄了两回身，可是那根粗大的罪魁祸首还在她体内不停的肆虐，她可以清晰的感受到头部虬结的青筋，柱身狰狞的纹路，像蛰伏已久蠢蠢欲动的凶兽，这一次非要把她撕碎才肯罢休。  
“季白～”安迪配合着身下人的顶撞，拼命忍住咿咿呀呀的呻吟哀求他，“我腿疼，不要了…”  
季白丝毫没有放过她的意思，纤长的手指握住安迪一侧跳动的柔软，捏到满是指痕才肯罢休，性器在花道深处厮磨，把身上满脸潮红的人又一次磨出了惊喘和尖叫才肯慢下来，花道痉挛着收缩，软嫩高热的内壁小口小口的吸嘬着柱身，大量的液体随着动作溢出来，两个人接口处很快就滑腻不堪，随着肉体的拍打啪啪作响。  
“唔……”安迪受不了似的仰起头，像垂死的天鹅露出脆弱的脖子，发出愉悦又痛苦的哀鸣，“你…你怎么……还没有……”，泛红的眼角被逼出生理性的泪水，季白直起身凑上去温柔的舔了，诱哄她张开嘴放出舌尖来，软软的缠住，又推回半张的口里，口腔被色情的的舔弄，唇瓣被啃的红肿，安迪无措搂着季白劲瘦有力的腰，被操的呜咽出声。  
季白搂着她亲了半天，恨不得把安迪吞下去，末了意犹未尽的在嫣红的唇珠上啄了一口，身下狠狠的往上一顶，无辜的想让安迪当场掐死他，“我也…要不你想想办法？哄哄它？”  
安迪这次是真的要哭了，她腿酸的厉害，腰又完全被季白死死的掐在手里，完全使不上力，只好放出大招，顺着季白腰线摸到了腰侧，季白后腰最是敏感，刚被触到就微微挺直了，安迪毫无章法的又揉又摸，逼得季白下面又大了一圈，粗喘着把自己深深的送进去，咬着牙操的又快又深。  
“嗯……啊……啊太…太深……”安迪咿咿呀呀的叫着，刚刚高潮后的身体敏感的很，花道又湿又软，热情的迎合着，安迪最终受不了猛烈的攻势，偏头一口咬在季白肩上，下面紧紧的吸着，绞得季白闷哼一声交代出来。  
两个人太久没见，季白这一次存货多的很，不顾肩膀上传来的痛感，狠狠顶了好几下，全部射进了深处，安迪抖着嫩白的身子，伏在季白肩上小口小口的喘着气平复。  
里面的液体太多，花道含不住，顺着交界口一点点溢出来，安迪挣扎要起来去浴室，却一把被按住了，“别动，沙发要脏了。”

安迪愤恨的捶了一把季白，下一秒她就在中被抱起来，就着结合的姿势，季白拖住安迪的屁股，直接往浴室里抱过去。安迪生怕他再发疯，紧紧搂住季白的脖子不敢乱动，已经发泄过的性器还紧紧的楔在她里面，虽然已经不像刚刚那样粗大可怕，但仍然像深山里蛰伏冬眠的巨兽，随时可能苏醒捕猎，不容小觑。  
季白过然说到做到，安安份份的抱她进了浴室，安迪看到浴缸就想到自己之前在浴室被折腾的腿软，紧紧搂住季白的脖子不下去，“我不泡了，冲下就好…”  
季白勾起嘴角无声的笑了，把她放在淋浴间。性器拔出来的时候发出令人遐想的摩擦声，安迪脸一红，手疾眼快的把季白推出去，“这里太挤了，你先出去，咱俩挨个儿洗吧。”季白隔着玻璃门盯了她两秒，撇嘴冲她一笑，就这样大剌剌地光着晃悠出去了。  
安迪面红耳赤的洗了澡，心想晚上无论如何不能由着季白的性子来，她从浴室柜子里找到最保守的的睡裙把自己裹的严严实实，出来把擦头发的毛巾扔在季白脸上，趁他还没反应过来，假装若无其事的把人推进浴室，“好了你也去冲吧。”  
季白被她弄的哭笑不得，干脆听她的去洗干净，他但要看看安迪还能玩儿出什么花样。  
安迪果然没有让他失望，季白出来的时候一眼就看到人不在坐在沙发旁的地上，地毯边上的小茶几上摆着两瓶酒，安迪拎着一个高脚杯不时小酌两口，旁边另一个杯子显然是给季白准备的。  
季白目瞪口呆，顺便联想到前段时间热播的玛丽苏剧里，女主角不想跟男主角在一起，新婚之夜用交杯酒把新郎灌醉，果然逃过一劫。  
安迪是个明亮睿智又单纯到可爱的女子，季白见过她口齿伶俐有条有理跟数位金融家辩论的样子，可是有的时候她也天真的冒傻气，比如相信如此弱智且违背自然法则的桥段……  
安迪笑焉焉地冲他招手，季白无语的看着她兴致勃勃的样子，决定不拆穿她了。  
两个人自然而然的开始坐在地毯上喝酒，聊着两个人相识，小时候的趣事，不知不觉桌上两瓶酒都空了，安迪摇摇酒瓶，晃晃悠悠的起来想再去拿一瓶，被季白搂住，“好了，够了…”  
安迪颤颤巍巍去推季白的胳膊，“不行！我还没把你灌醉！”  
季白哭笑不得，别说把他灌醉了，自己都快不省人事了，还惦记着这个呢。他凑近了搂住她的腰：“把我灌醉了做什么呀～”  
安迪一眼义正严辞：“当然是不让你干坏事！”  
季白捉住她不安分的手指，灼热的呼吸都吐在她艳红的唇角，“那你教教我，是什么坏事…”  
安迪笑嘻嘻的碰住男人的脸，醉的眼睛都睁不大，摇摇晃晃的命令：“你别动！”  
季白委屈，我没动啊，明明是你喝的神志恍惚了。  
安迪才不管，虽然已经捧住了季白，但是他老是模模糊糊晃晃悠悠的，看不真切，她干脆扑上去把季白按在沙发上，急切的想要堵住他调笑的薄唇，却因为醉酒失了准度，吧唧一口啃在下巴，然后越做越错，越亲越乱，干脆方向都没有搞对，从下巴亲到唇角，又蹭到耳垂，学着季白以往的样子轻轻咬了一口耳尖的软肉，最后落到修长的脖子上，蓦然舔到一处突起，安迪好奇的伸出软舌去舔，迷蒙的想了会儿，干脆撅起红唇含住那处又吮又亲。  
季白被她毫无章法的胡乱动作弄的气息紊乱，他搂住怀里的人拎起来，额头相抵，“你干什么呢？嗯？”  
最后一个音节发出的时候，他已经忍不住从安迪睡裙底探进去，修长的手指略带一点薄茧，蹭过安迪大腿内侧的嫩肉。安迪努力的想了一会儿，认真的回答：“在做坏事吖～”  
季白一下子被她撩的硬起来，毫不客气的顺着大腿摸上去，安迪呜咽一声夹住双腿，却也同时夹住了罪魁祸首，那只作乱的手顺着她的腿一路往上，角度刁钻，手指灵巧地隔着内裤按住了她腿心稚嫩的花瓣。  
安迪张着嘴微微喘息，季白对她的身体太过熟悉，三两下就轻易挑拨起她的欲望，液体一点点濡湿内裤，然后迅速渗透那一层轻薄的布料打湿了挑逗它的手指。  
隔着薄薄的一层，安迪可以敏感的感受到略带粗糙的指尖如何花道入口处摩挲，可是这层布料又挡住了更深一步的动作，像羽毛轻轻拂在心尖儿，挠的满心痒意，难忍难耐。  
她受不了似的急喘一口气，紧紧搂住季白的脖子，拧腰把自己往手指上蹭，然而杯水车薪，于事无补。情欲的火苗越少越旺，两个人蹭得一身燥热，安迪的睡裙被撩到腰际，一侧的肩带滑落下来，露出了半个酥胸和深深的乳沟。  
她拿腿夹住季白的腰，软香嫩滑的乳肉顶在季白坚实的胸膛上，她的一只手甚至放荡的伸进他的裤子，轻而易举就抓住了已经硬挺挺的滚烫性器…  
勾引他，诱惑他，沉溺他。  
季白看着她的眼神越发深邃，蓦然发力托着她的屁股一手将人抱到了床上，两个人顺势滚成一团，季白褪了睡裤一脚蹬下床，刚想按住人肆意妄为，没想到安迪快他一步，撑住一只胳膊直起身跪坐他小腹上。内裤不知道什么时候被她自己脱掉了，两个人皮贴皮肉贴肉的挨在一起，季白都能感受到穴口不断的收缩，像不知满足的小嘴一口一口亲吻着他的腹部，液体顺着吮吸的动作从花道里一点点流出来，随着身上人的动作蜿蜒出一道淫靡的水渍，季白也不惶多让，性器兴奋地微微发抖，马眼挤出两滴前液挂在硕大的头冠。  
安迪曲起膝盖跪直了些，一手扶住粗壮茎身抵住穴口，慢慢的往下一点点吃进去，穴口一吸一嘬，竟是主动纳入了硕大的头部，滚烫的触感烫的她一哆嗦，在重力的引导下不由自主的全数吞了进去。  
安迪被撑的又饱又涨，硕大的头冠一路蹭刮着她柔软的内壁，毫不犹豫地直达花心，她哆哆嗦嗦的呻吟了一声，花心愉悦的喷出更多的花蜜出来，花道热情地收缩着，满足的同时，更深更难耐的噬骨麻痒不断朝她袭来。  
双手撑住身下人的胸膛，安迪扭着腰夹着小腹上下套弄，内壁的软肉争先恐后的呼拥上来，充血的的花瓣一张一翕，有规律的吮吸着，粗大的性器劈开内里层层叠叠的褶皱，次次都顶在敏感的花心，挤出充沛的花蜜。嫩白柔软的乳房随着剧烈的动作上下跳动，两点红樱因为情动迅速涨大挺立，乳晕也扩开了一圈。  
季白躺在床上粗喘着抽气，间或在安迪坐下来的时候狠狠的顶上去，逼出她似痛苦又愉悦的哀鸣。眼前一双跳动的小白兔，晃的他意乱情迷，想也不想一双手就抓了上去，揉捏搓弄着嫩滑细腻的乳肉。  
安迪受不了地尖叫一声，下腹抽动，腿肚子直打颤，上上下下却骑地更快，“啊……嗯……疼……啊啊啊……求你…快重……重一点……快…啊……嗯啊……”  
季白掰开她两侧臀肉，似乎要把整个人都捅进去，性器根部两颗小球直接撞在穴口，安迪有一种自己要被撕裂的错觉，想要逃离却又死死被抓在手里，只能尖叫着承受一波比一波重的抽插。  
“啊啊啊……好深……嗯啊…………唔……啊……太深了……要坏……了……”  
嘴里喊着受不了了，花道却诚实的将入侵者越绞越紧，季白被夹的头皮发麻，用力在雪臀上抽了一记，骂她小妖精夹的好紧。安迪浑身一僵，丝绒般的内壁抽搐着死死箍住季白的性器，闭着眼仰着头颅，满脸潮红，眼角沁出一滴晶莹剔透的泪来。  
待到她回过神来才发现自己被翻过来压在了床上，季白在她高潮的时候将自己抵在了最深处，性器打着圈研磨着花心，内壁无意识的抽搐蠕动，延长一波又一波的余韵。  
没等她适应完毕又是下一轮的攻城略地，她的双腿夹在季白腰上，两个人的交合处随着性器的进出带出大量粘稠的液体，安迪刚刚经受过一场高潮，身体敏感的很，轻微的抚摸，一个柔软的吻，都能引起她的阵阵颤栗。  
可是即使这样，还是不想放开他。  
季白看她躺在床上目光发直的样子，就知道她今晚是真的喝多了，万万没有料到，酒精能将平日里羞涩内敛的安迪变成这样，她在自己狠狠冲进去的时候塌着腰往下迎，在自己慢下来的时候撒着娇要快一点重一点，在拧着身子高潮的时候死死扣住他喊还要。  
修长的双腿早就夹不住季白的腰，无力的大开着瘫软在床上，身上随着身上人的冲撞一浪一浪的奔腾，双眸半闭半睁，嘴里咿咿呀呀的乱喊着。  
“老公……啊……啊重一些……好深老公……爱你……啊太快了……嗯要……要死了……”  
季白眸光幽深，深深顶了一记退了出来，一手摸到了床头的手机打开了录音键，安迪正在临界点，整个人又醉的昏昏沉沉，哪里能顾得上他的小动作，委屈的抓住他的求他进去。  
“乖安迪～你要什么？”  
“唔……嗯……要你……老公……季白你快点……唔啊…”  
“真是喂不饱的小馋猫。”  
“唔啊……好…好舒服……好深啊……啊……老公……我要……快要……”  
性器一插到底，肆无忌惮的在里面搅弄抽动，安迪在他身下又娇又媚地呻吟，平坦的腹部随着顶弄，隐隐竟可以看到凸起。季白一边九浅一深的往里冲，一边拉住安迪一只手覆在汗淋淋的小腹上，“宝宝，摸到我在你里面了吗？”  
安迪思考了许久才愣愣地点头，小声的嘟囔好热好大，下一秒呻吟就被突然的抽动撞的断断续续，季白几乎是凶狠的压着她，挺着腰要把她弄坏了似的，每一下都实打实的顶在花心，安迪被操的喘不过气，接二连三灭顶的酥麻感从深处席卷而来，扑头盖脸地淹没她，她尖叫着往上缩，却被一把扣住了肩膀，腾空的腰下被塞下一个枕头，整个人严丝合缝的跟季白贴在一起，又烫又硬的性器因为她的挣扎又大了几分，硕大的头冠几乎要挤进她的子宫里，湿淋淋的肉体相撞，一时间都是靡乱的拍打声和娇媚的呻吟。  
这一次几乎是到半夜才渐渐停歇，季白搂着身下的人，绷着身体射在了深处，微凉的液体打在敏感的内壁上，又激起了安迪一阵颤栗。还没等季白完全退出来，她就立马在他怀里沉睡了过去，脸上满是汗水泪痕，脖子上都是青青紫紫的斑驳吻痕，季白小心翼翼的退出去，简单的为她擦干净。  
从行李中翻出戒指郑重的帮她戴上，甜蜜的亲了一口怀里人的额头，才心满意足的搂在一起睡了。

唔，好想完结在此刻。

微弱的晨曦透进窗户，安迪在朦胧中醒过来，身体酸痛的仿佛不是自己的。她偏过头看到一旁男人熟睡的脸庞，他黑了，也瘦了，神情略带憔悴，眼下也有发青，但在她身边睡得像小孩子一样乖巧安宁。  
她一动，身边的人也跟着醒了过来。安迪想揉揉眼睛，却发现手指上多了一个东西，银色的指环圈在她的无名指上，季白趁她还在发蒙，顺势握住了她的手，在指节上落下温柔的一吻，“嫁给我，好吗？”  
安迪忍不住嘴角上扬，嘴上却毫不留情，“谁要嫁给你…我答应了吗你就自己戴上了？”  
季白温柔一笑，从枕头下摸出手机，自信满满，“你答应了。”  
安迪红着脸正想啐他胡说八道，手机里却传出令她更加面红耳赤的声音。  
她叫的那么大声放肆，还不知满足的求着季白，要老公快一点重一点，要他深深的插进来不许出去…  
安迪哀嚎一声，不敢看季白戏谑的眼神，手忙脚乱的去抢他的手机，大声的勒令他删掉，季白被她粗鲁的压在身下，眼底倒映出她气鼓鼓的模样，神色温柔，“好，都删掉。”  
安迪出乎意料的顺利拿到手机，删掉了令她丢脸的录音，她咬牙切齿的一口咬上季白的锁骨，问他为什么那么痛快就答应删除，是不是还有别的备份。  
季白温柔的托住她的头，好让她舒服点趴在胸膛上，“我要的不是一两次跟你温存和快乐，平淡长久的相守才是我们最终的幸福。所以，我是否能有这份幸运，向您正式申请，让我能名正言顺地登堂入室，合法持证驾驶？”  
安迪啐了他一口，求婚也不正经的傻子。  
她在盯着晨光下璀璨夺目的钻戒看了会儿，被亮光闪的头晕晕的，一股微甜酸胀的感觉从心口溢出来，闷闷地答应了一声好。  
季白搂她搂的更紧，猫咪似的把脸颊贴在她耳侧磨蹭，得了便宜还卖乖，委屈巴巴的控诉她对自己好凶，他出去好久了回来安迪也没有说想他。  
安迪认真的仰头，深情的凝视着他，微笑，“季白，你黑了。很多。”  
季白气的炸毛，当下扬言要整肃家风。安迪一个眼刀扫过去，证还没领，你就敢作威作福？一下子蔫儿了的某人，可是老婆你不能嫌弃我黑，你要嫌弃我我就真的没人要了。  
季白你再演我就真的不要你了，安迪冷酷无情，下去放水我要洗澡！  
遵命，女王大人。

一个月过去了。  
亲朋好友早就知道了季白求婚成功的好消息。  
然而一个月过去了。  
季白没白，婚期未定，酒店没看，婚纱没试，宾客名单没对，蜜月旅行没谱，伴郎伴娘没选……  
最最重要的是，证没领。  
不是两个人工作太忙，自从要结婚的消息传出去之后，季白和安迪就没有加过班，每天一下班就奔往各大酒店餐厅：同学以庆祝为由举办的聚会，朋友小酌，亲友见面，就连客户出差过来也要以沾沾喜气为由一起吃顿饭。最最离谱的是，今天中午安迪去跟季白吃午饭，碰到了敲锣打鼓亲自来送锦旗的企业老板老蔡，听说他们结婚，非要请全局的人吃饭共同热闹热闹，季白连忙摆手，不用了不用了我们有规定…老蔡一脸兴奋，哎呀就算是我感谢人民警察为我破了盗窃案……季白坚持不肯，其他同事也纷纷表态。老蔡遗憾作罢，意味深长地微笑着盯着安迪，“恭喜恭喜啊，嫁给季队长好啊，警察好啊……”  
季白生无可恋的靠在电梯里，掰手指算算，这个月除了各种聚会聚餐，他们唯一做成的一件事可能就是安迪搬到了他家。这还是推了李熏然攒的户外海鲜烧烤局才有的时间，为此副队长生了好久气，吃了季白十几顿才稍微解气了点。  
安迪最近也吃到崩溃，就差眼泪汪汪的问季白能不能取消婚礼了。  
安迪没提这件事，季白先扛不住了，婚礼流程繁琐，事务又繁杂，按照他俩这个进度，十年后恐怕才能进入婚姻的殿堂。  
季白提议，“要不我们请亲朋好友吃顿便饭，然后了举行结婚？这样免去很多麻烦，而且确实也轻松了不少。”  
很好，完美。还能顺道度蜜月。  
但安迪始终觉得哪里不对，她略一思索，“还有哪位亲朋好友没有跟我俩吃过饭？”  
季白捂脸。  
没有。  
尤其李熏然，前前后后为了庆祝，大概蹭了十五顿饭。  
两个人略带忧伤地进了家门，刚关上门就有人敲门，安迪摆了摆手表示自己先去洗澡，季白开门去了。  
洗完出来季白已经蹲在客厅摆弄一个巨大的快递箱子，说是巨大一点也不夸张，四四方方的放在地上，只比旁边立着的餐桌短了些，八个醒目的大字印在两侧：同城快递，使命必达。  
安迪疑惑，“你买东西了？这么晚还送过来？”  
季白也疑惑，两个人最近基本没时间有私人生活，别提买东西了，喝杯咖啡都难，他顺手撕了封带，首先映入眼帘的是一封大红的信纸：  
亲爱的季警官，既然你们规定不能随便送礼，那我我不勉强，这些都是我蔡某人自家企业的产品，有爆款也有新品，权当你帮我试用。以后你和夫人有任何这方面的需要和反馈，包我身上。  
你亲爱的朋友：老蔡  
最上面是一件薄的透明的布料，安迪似笑非笑的拎起来，一条纯透明的黑色蕾丝内裤，下面还有若干猫耳头箍，各色润滑剂，以及各种她都不好意思说出口的情趣用品…  
季白有点懵逼，他虽然早就知道老蔡是做这个的，但没想到他会给自己来这一箱啊，安迪还一脸我等你解释的表情，季白慌忙摆手，“不是我，我没有，哎呀……”  
他自己也说不清。  
安迪一把把内裤砸他脸上，“好啊你，还狡辩，之前录音就算了，现在还弄这些……啊你看看，这什么……飞机杯，你以后就跟它过吧，还有……哦，跳蛋，按摩棒，还最新自动恒温款，”她一边往外掏东西一边数落，看到最下面一套学生制服爆发了，冲上去就要咬死季白，“原来你还喜欢这个调调…”  
季白快要冤死了，被她一口咬在肩膀上，还要托住屁股不让她摔下去，“牙尖嘴利的小东西，我喜欢谁你不知道？”  
安迪嘴硬，任性的偏过头不看他，不知道不知道不知道。  
季白抱着人穿过客厅扔到床上，堵住喋喋不休胡搅蛮缠的嘴唇，“我看你是欠收拾。”  
能言善辩的红唇一如往昔甜美柔软，季白吮着唇瓣，厮磨舔咬，安迪觉得快要被他啃的出血了，季白犹觉得不过瘾，嫣红的舌尖顶开她的牙关，舔过敏感的上颚，然后缠住她的软舌，邀她揪住缠绵共舞。  
安迪快被吻的喘不上气，双手抵住宽厚的胸膛，不肯他靠的更近，季白放开气喘吁吁的她，嘴角勾起一丝危险的笑容，“看来今天，你是不打算听我解释。”  
“那么，”季白突然从床头扯过一根领带，三下五除二抓起身下人反抗的双手，利落的绑了个结，另一侧寄在了床头的栏杆上。他无视安迪微弱的挣扎，一只手扯了她的睡裙，一只手压住乱蹬的双腿，“我只好用实际行动来告诉你了。”  
说罢还用硬起来的性器蹭了蹭安迪的小腹。  
安迪又羞又气，“季白你放开，你耍流氓…你坏蛋……放…啊～唔……”  
最后一丝屏障也被无情的扯掉，双腿被强硬的分开，安迪被吊着双手，上半身动弹不得，只能扭来扭去的挣扎，腿间的花瓣已经微微张开，随着她的动作沁出一点花露来，亮晶晶的打湿了穴口。  
季白在扭来扭去的雪臀上抽了一记，勒令她不许乱动，安迪呜咽了一声乖乖不动了，就这样大剌剌的张着腿，被季白盯着羞人的地方，她恨不得立马把自己埋进洞里，然而更加突破她想象的事情发生了，有一个软滑湿润的东西扫过她的花瓣，安迪大脑空白了几秒，继而意识到了那是季白的舌头，吓得一动不动，惊叫着叫他放开。  
季白死死的抓住她的髋骨，分开她颤抖的双腿架在自己肩上，狡诈的舌头推开花瓣入口，在丝绒般的内壁舔了一周，然后退出来含住小小的肉珠，轻轻用薄唇抿住。快感邪恶的不听使唤钻出来，安迪被逼的眼角发红，又舒服又害怕，带着哭腔求季白，不要了，不敢了。  
舌头毕竟长度有限，季白努力舔了一圈也只能勉强在穴口，入口处被他弄的又湿又软，花核肿胀着挺立，偶尔蹭到下巴一点胡茬，安迪便会不由自主的喘息着蜷起腿。酥麻的痒意从下面一路攀升，下腹好像有一团火灼烧着她，花蜜不断顺着花穴一点点挤出来，内壁蠕动着挤压，想要抓住什么东西，好蹭一蹭磨一磨解痒，灭火的人却只在门外徘徊逗留。  
安迪受不了似的摇头，双腿颤抖着夹不住季白的肩头，脚后跟有一下没一下的敲在他背上，哑着嗓音求他给自己一个痛快。  
季白终于大发慈悲的结束了对她的折磨，褪下内裤撸了两把，抵在入口处深深浅浅的磨，动作恼人语气却浓情蜜意，问安迪还敢不敢不相信他。  
安迪胡乱摇着头，扭着腰往下自己动，季白被她主动取悦，搂住腰挺身整个楔入，安迪受不了的吟了一声，被撑的满满当当，内壁愉悦的攀住插入的性器，随着抽插的动作分泌出更多的液体来，柱身滚烫，凸起的青筋仿佛要烙在花壁内侧，头部略带弧度，逆行着一路顶开花壁的褶皱，直顶到不住收缩的花心。  
安迪被接连不断的顶弄逼出妖媚的呻吟，想搂住身上不断冲刺的肩膀，奈何手被绑着，只好圈住季白的脖子，嫩白的脖子献祭似的凑到薄唇下，季白毫不客气，含住皮肉小口小口的吮稳，灼热的喘息悉数喷在安迪敏感的耳后，她哆嗦了下，长腿盘上劲瘦的腰肢，酸胀的快意在小腹不断累积，花穴紧紧绞住粗大的入侵者。季白知道她要到了，一手按住颤抖的身躯一边加快了冲刺的速度，安迪扬起下巴急促的尖叫，小腹抽动，花心剧烈的收缩着喷出液体。  
季白等她稍稍平复才抽身，洁白的躯体布满细碎的汗珠，在灯光下亮晶晶的，脸颊因为高潮红扑扑的，艳红的乳间因为剧烈的喘息一挺一挺，季白搂住她调戏，“这么快？嗯？”  
安迪才不管他的嘲笑，伸出被缚着的双手，“你解开这个。”  
季白显然没有这么好商量，他从旁边拖过一个纸盒，“先不着急，既然别人的一片好意，我们试试？别浪费嘛…”  
盒子脱落，居然是一个小黄鸡造型的按摩棒，安迪要被他气死，“你什么时候拿过来的？你走开，我不要！你…啊……凉……”  
季白对安迪的拒绝充耳不闻，自顾自给按摩棒抹上润滑，浅浅的探入还在余韵中的花穴，润滑液冰冰凉凉，刺激的安迪一哆嗦，她蹬着脚想让这个东西出去，越是挣扎，按摩棒陷得越深，粗大的一根吃进去，挤出来不少液体，季白按住她的双腿，给她看手上湿淋淋的液体，“这么多水，看来连润滑也不用了呢。”做完了坏人又过来哄她，“乖～我们试一试……”  
说的是一回事，真正打开的时候，安迪脸杀了他的心都有，按摩棒进的太深，震动的频次又高，小黄鸡的头冠正好顶在她深处的敏感点上，时时刻刻磨着那里，安迪哪里受得住这个，要不是季白按着，几乎要从床上弹起来，哭着喊着乱蹬，可是那个可恶的东西一点出去的迹象都没有，“唔……啊……拿……啊拿出去……”  
季白体贴的抚上她震动的小腹，“不喜欢啊，那我们换个模式。”  
换个模式更要命，刚刚只是保持一个频次的震动，这次是一边震动还带着一深一浅的抽插，安迪在混乱中拼命抓住季白的手，眼角被逼的泛红，带着哭腔求饶，“不要……拿…呃啊……拿出去…呜……”  
季白关了电源，“不喜欢？”  
安迪委屈的点头，“太粗了，好硬。”  
忍不住扑哧笑出声，季白替她把汗湿的额发撩上去，“它都没我粗。”  
安迪白了他一眼，刚刚叫的太大声，嗓子都哑了，“废话，能一样吗？”一动发现手腕被领带都磨红了，季白心疼的替她解开，轻轻在手腕亲一口，“那你不要这个，要什么？”  
安迪赶紧把折腾她许久的东西抽出来，扔下床，按摩棒拔出的时候带出黏连的液体，咕啾出声。季白那根粗大的性器还直挺挺的立着，戳在她的小腹上，烫的吓人。  
“我要你啊，老公。”  
“要什么，自己来拿。”  
昏暗的灯光映出一对交颈的鸳鸯，安迪趴骑在季白身上，花道吞着粗长的性器，她攀着身下人的肩骑的不快，但次次都顶到深处，舒服到叹息。偶尔嫌她慢了，掰住臀瓣又是一顿猛烈抽插，逼出她甜美高昂的呻吟。  
嫩滑的乳肉在宽厚的胸膛上摩擦，快感如燎原之势扑灭了她，安迪很快又要哭，摇着头说没力气了，被季白翻身压住，一条腿被抱在怀里，筋挛的花道因为姿势的原因变得更加狭窄，季白被夹的头皮发麻，咬着牙深深的往里顶，来来回回按着她冲刺了数分钟，最后安迪哭的喘不上气才肯射进来。  
安迪被他弄的浑身酸软，两个人抱在一起平复了许久她才找回自己的意识。季白怜爱的帮她擦掉眼泪，在哭到通红的鼻尖亲一口，“小可怜，怎么眼泪也这么多…”  
安迪才不要接受他的示好，每次都这样，不顾她的哀求，每次都……她狠狠吸了下鼻涕，抬起胳膊就锤，可惜以她现在的体力，打人就跟撒娇差不多，季白一边哎呦哎呦的装痛，一边躲着小拳头求饶，闹着闹着她就被一把抱在怀里，安迪这才反应过来季白根本没有拔出去，而且他好像又硬了。  
她手足无措的挣扎着，然而那根东西却没有一丝滑出去的迹象，反而变得更大，季白眯着眼享受了一会儿她徒劳反抗带来的绞紧，终于忍不住挺腰往上重重顶了两下，还要把勾引的罪名安到她头上。  
安迪被突如其来的顶撞软了腰，欲哭无泪，我没有。  
“没有？”季白握住她的手往下，强迫她去摸两个泥泞不堪，又湿又烫的交合处，“这里咬的这么紧，你看看，”他拉着她的手指，竟是想要再强行塞一根进去，“咬的连一根手指都塞不了，还敢狡辩？嗯？”  
安迪很委屈，她也不想的啊，奈何身体已经熟悉了季白的安抚，像是完全要印证季白的证词，花穴已经开始自发吞吐含弄，一张一翕地夹着狰狞的性器，花道內的蜜水，加上季白之前射进去的，被一点点挤出来，慢慢的把床单洇出湿印。  
季白有心戏弄她，“要不再试试那个？”  
安迪吓得立马用大腿缠住季白的腰，死死搂住人不放，“我不要！不要那个！要你要你！你就知道欺负我！”  
季白露出得逞的笑容，“小馋猫，就欺负你！也只欺负你你一个。”  
安迪生怕他再拿出什么邪恶的玩具出来，刚刚让他拿出去的人，现在说什么也不肯放开，季白被她缠的舒心，把人抱在怀里慢慢地挺胯。这一次要比上次的动作温柔多了，性器深深浅浅地刮过内壁，硕大的蘑菇头时不时顶撞在深处，引起怀里人的一阵颤抖和痉挛。  
安迪被伺候的舒服了，开始主动拧着腰肢配合，花壁紧紧的吸附在青筋虬结的柱身，随着抽出的动作被翻出一点儿鲜红的嫩肉来，瞬间又被冲进去的动作挟带着挤回去，带出的丝丝液体被一点点打成白沫状，淫靡地挂在交合处。  
这一场性事进行的缠绵悱恻，安迪不知第几次抽搐着达到巅峰时，季白仍然兴奋着，看她的眼神仿佛要囫囵个儿生吞活剥了她。她后知后觉的的发现自己仿佛温水中的青蛙，沉溺舒适的快感中，但快感却是要榨干她的恶魔，让她在愉悦中献祭出自己的全部。  
安迪抽出一丝清明来，憋住气提臀努力夹住，花道随着她的用力猛的一缩，季白一窒，差点儿就这样交代出去。他抓住安迪的腿退出大半，就着结合的姿势硬生生把人翻过来趴在被子上。  
性器进的不深，却实打实地在花道內转了一圈儿，强烈的刺激令安迪尖叫出声，然后被按在了被子上，季白一口咬上她脖子后面的一口皮肉，下身操的又快又猛，“长本事了？嗯？”  
她手脚并爬着想逃离，却被一把抓回来，接受偷袭的惩罚。后入式让性器进的更深，灭顶的快感接二连三的兜头扑下来，小腹不断的抽搐，花穴被刺激的有些肿胀，直到她哭着喊受不了了季白才把她翻过来，亲干净满是泪痕的脸庞，咬住微微张开喘气的红唇，抵住深处的敏感点打着圈儿的研磨。这一次安迪连叫的声音都没有，瓷白大腿无力的瘫倒在床单上，高潮到失神。  
等到她再次找回自己的呼吸，季白不知什么时候也射了，将她的小腹撑的满满的，安迪这次学乖了不敢乱动，小兔子似的趴在季白胸口。等他平复了慢慢拔出来，手指又探了下去，安迪惊慌的夹住腿，圆溜溜的眼睛无辜的瞪着季白。  
“好了，我看看受伤了没？”  
好在并没有受伤，只是花瓣有点肿了，花道被凌虐久了，入口还没有闭上。季白多看了两眼，呼吸有点粗重，他看着怀里惊恐的小兔子，安慰的亲亲她的额头，“抱你去洗澡好不好？”  
安迪其实已经困了，还是乖乖的伸出胳膊，季白看她困的睁不开眼，干脆拧了湿毛巾来替她清理干净，还没等擦完一条胳膊，安迪已经呼呼大睡了。  
晚安啊，我的小乖乖。  
一个月之后的医院，大厅里熙熙攘攘，季白和安迪排了一个小时才拿到挂号，抽完血又匆匆忙忙赶到婚检科。  
安迪好像有点感冒，最近老是昏昏沉沉的，季白心疼的托住她的脑袋让她枕着，“怎么样？饿不饿？一会儿体检完了就能吃饭了。”  
安迪无力的摇头，头晕的天旋地转，靠着季白才能安心点儿。  
“12号和18号，进来！”  
诊疗室出来一个护士阿姨，面带和蔼的微笑盯着季白，看的季白心里直发毛，“你们俩是12和18号吧，到你们了。”  
季白扶着安迪进了诊疗室，这间是女子婚检室，季白正奇怪他为什么也要进来，电脑后面的女医生先发话了，“坐下吧。”  
只有一张椅子，季白赶紧扶着安迪坐下了，女医生赞赏的看了他一眼，带着谜之笑容，“准备结婚？”  
季白不知道她为什么问这个问题，茫然的点头，安迪无力地靠在他身上，他回过神，“医生，她好像感冒了，最近老是浑身无力。”  
“哦？”女医生伸手探了探安迪的额头，“吃药了吗？”  
“还没。”  
“那就好。”  
什么？什么好？  
季白一脸懵逼，护士阿姨从外面进来，递过来一张单子。女医生看了两眼，低头开化验单，“她不是感冒，是有了。你陪她去把B超先做一下。”  
季白有点转不过弯来，有了？有什么？  
护士阿姨看他一点木讷的样子，推了他一把，“傻小子，你老婆怀孕了！你还傻站着干什么？”  
护士阿姨进来的时候没关门，激动的时候嗓门又有点大，这下候诊室都听到了。  
安迪羞愧的把头埋在季白怀里，婚检查出怀孕就算了，你还傻乎乎的，丢人死了！  
她气呼呼的站起来，抢了季白手里的单子就往外走，季白如梦初醒，“安迪你慢点儿啊，你刚怀孕不要走那么快！”  
他越喊安迪红着脸走的越快，谁让自己看上了这么傻的人。  
谁让自己爱上了这样的季白。  
他们的恋爱暂告段落，他们的故事，才刚刚开始。


End file.
